Caste
by Filatipphia
Summary: Ada sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi mereka. Sebuah benteng omong kosong bernama; kasta.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ǀ Gaara & Matsuri ǀ I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU, OOC, M for violence and rudeness content.**

* * *

Ada sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi mereka. Sebuah benteng omong kosong bernama; _kasta._

* * *

Matsuri terisak. Lelah oleh setiap hujatan yang ditujukan padanya.

Ia bukanlah gadis cengeng, sungguh. Hidupnya sedari kecil yang sekeras batu karang membuatnya belajar meneguhkan hati sekaligus menebalkan telinga. Caci maki merupakan makanan sehari-harinya. Cercaan sebagai sarapan, hinaan sebagai makan siang dan juga makian sebagai makan malam. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia kenyang.

Batinnya tersiksa. Kepalanya pening. Dadanya panas.

Ia tergugu, merasa tak kuat.

Gaara merengkuhnya erat ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat, berusaha menenangkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang tengah bergetar hebat. Diusapnya punggung gadis itu lembut, menyalurkan segala yang ia bisa untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dari seluruh siksaan yang bagai di neraka, Gaara adalah tempat teraman baginya untuk berpulang.

"Mereka benar, Gaara-s _ama..."_ Gadis bersurai coklat itu berkata lirih dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, agar isakannya tidak bertambah hebat.

Lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan kungkungan lengannya, lantas bergumam pelan, "Sssttt." Ia bertopang dagu ke pucuk kepala Matsuri sembari memejamkan mata. Merasa tak tega akan betapa hancurnya orang yang ia cinta.

Selama dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya, Matsuri tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini.

Memang, ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang terlahir dengan darah biru mengalir dalam dirinya. Ia hanya orang miskin dari pelosok desa.

Ia merupakan gadis yatim-piatu. Orang tuanya pergi di saat ia berusia lima tahun. Ia terlunta-lunta selama setahun sebelum akhirnya terdampar di sebuah panti asuhan kecil. Hidupnya sebatang kara dan tak ada yang berminat untuk mengadopsinya.

Satu persatu teman-temannya pergi dan mendapatkan keluarga baru tetapi ia tetap bertahan hingga masa kecilnya habis dan memasuki masa remaja.

Selepas lulus SMA, ia tak punya biaya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari kerja.

Lelah melamar ke sana-ke mari, akhirnya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan menjadi seorang _maid_ dengan gaji yang lumayan. Sejujurnya, ia ingin bekerja dengan pekerjaan yang _lebih baik._ Tapi tentu saja, tuntutan ekonomi tak mengizinkannya mengeluh terlalu banyak. Menolak lowongan ini, sama saja menolak hidup di esok hari.

Orang tak punya sepertinya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk terlalu banyak komplain terhadap takdir. Ia bisa saja marah, namun toh, tak akan ada yang peduli pada kemarahannya. Yah, setidaknya, ia bersyukur karena tak harus _melacur._

Dan, tentu saja, kalian bisa menebaknya; Gaara adalah majikannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia merupakan seorang tuan muda dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya.

Kehidupan mereka tentu saja berbeda seratus delapan piluh derajat. Ibarat kata, pria itu berasal dari langit ke tujuh sedangkan dirinya berasal dari inti bumi yang terdalam, keraknya.

Laki-laki itu amat dingin pada awalnya, namun bukan Matsuri namanya jika tak bisa mencairkan es yang terdapat dalam diri pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya, mereka menjadi kekasih selama tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Hubungan mereka pada awalnya baik-baik saja. Walaupun harus dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, namun mereka menikmatinya. Semuanya berjalan lancar sebelum keluarga Gaara mencium suatu hal yang aneh antara majikan-dan asistennya itu.

Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini.

Pintu digedor-gedor hingga akhirnya terdobrak secara paksa.

"Kalian!" sebuah teriakan menggelegar memasuki gendang telinga.

Lekas, Gaara melindungi Matsuri ke belakang tubuhnya. Berusaha mencegah sang ayah yang ingin menyakiti gadisnya.

Matsuri meringkuk, ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini. Namun rumor yang mengatakan bahwa tuan Sabaku yang bengis memang benar adanya.

Pria paruh baya itu nampak begitu menyeramkan saat ini.

"Gaara! Singkirkan tubuhmu dari jalang itu!" ia memerintah dengan mutlak.

"Hentikan, _Tou-san!_ Kau tak berhak mengaturku!"

"Tentu saja aku berhak," Rasa Sabaku tersenyum congkak, "Dengarkan aku, kau telah kujodohkan dengan anak dari rekanku yang sepadan dengan keluarga kita. Bukan dengan gadis murahan itu!"

Gaara menggeram, ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan, "Aku menolak, dan ia tidak murahan. Matsuri seratus kali lebih baik dibanding gadis yang kaupilihkan." ucapnya datar. Pandangannya dingin dan menusuk. Ia amat emosi namun berusaha untuk setenang mungkin.

Menghadapi ayahnya dengan sama terbakar bukan pilihan bijak. Bisa-bisa ia akan hangus dan menjadi abu. Satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa ia ambil saat ini hanyalah berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan kucoret dari keluarga ini," lelaki itu berkata datar.

Kalau kalian berpikir hidup dengan tahta yang tinggi dan bergelimang harta itu **selalu** menyenangkan, maka kalian salah. Gaara adalah salah satu contohnya.

Sedari kecil, yang ada dalam keluarganya hanyalah rasa egois dan saling mengacuhkan. Segala yang dipikirkan cuma pencitraan agar terlihat baik di mata umum. Padahal, tak ada rasa cinta dan peduli satu sama lain.

Ibunya meninggal saat ia kecil. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya diemong dan diasuh dengan kasih sayang sama sekali. Ayahnya selalu mendidiknya dengan keras. Memaksanya mempelajari aturan kebangsawanan dengan apik dan sempurna.

Salah sedikit, cambuk melecuti punggungnya. Salah sedikit, pukulan menghantam tubuhnya.

Kedua kakaknya pun sama saja.

Ia terbiasa bersikap datar karena hatinya telah lama mati. Dan gadis yang berada di belakangnya ini yang menghidupkannya kembali. Mana bisa ia melepaskannya begitu saja?

Belum tentu nanti hatinya akan sembuh kembali.

Gaara membalas tegas, tanpa keraguan sama sekali, "Dengan senang hati."

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu," ayah tiga anak itu berucap santai dengan senyum yang senantiasa terpatri di bibir, senyum licik yang entah mengapa membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal."

Mendecih, lelaki dengan tato _ai_ di dahinya itu menyahut, "Sedikitpun tidak."

Keluar dari neraka ini merupakan suatu hal yang telah dinantikannya selama ini. Baginya, lebih baik hidup dari mengais sampah dan sisa makanan orang dibanding menerima kemewahan yang lelaki itu berikan.

Rasa memejamkan matanya, mendesis, "Anak tak tahu diri," ia kemudian bertepuk tangan lalu berucap, "Pengawal!"

Seluruh laki-laki berbadan tegap yang sebelumnya tidak ada kini masuk ke dalam ruangan, jumlahnya sekitar sepuluh orang, -Gaara menghitungnya dalam hati. Matanya awas memandang.

"Bereskan mereka." Dan dengan perintah itu, ia keluar.

Mereka semua menerjang maju, menyeret Matsuri menjauh darinya dengan paksa. Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas.

 _Gaara tidak sadar, bahwa ini adalah hal yang kelak paling disesalinya. Terus menghantui benaknya selama ia hidup._

Gadis itu memberontak namun salah satu dari mereka menamparnya hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Ia terjatuh dengan pipi lebam dan luka robek di ujung bibir.

Separuh dari mereka mencekal lengannya dan menahan tubuhnya kala ia ingin membantu sang gadis.

Lelaki bersurai merah bata itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, emosi yang sedari tadi berusaha dipadamkannya tersulut sudah. "Ayah berengsek!" teriaknya berang.

Pria tua bangka itu memang tak punya hati sama sekali.

Ia menerjang maju, berusaha melawan ajudan sang ayah.

Namun mereka bereaksi dengan cepat, belum sempat Gaara terbebas, ia terlebih dahulu dipukuli.

Tendangan. Pukulan. Tamparan. Semuanya.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Di tengah keadaannya yang sudah tak berdaya ini, Gaara masih berusaha mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Pandangannya berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, namun matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Di ujung kesadarannya, ia lirih berucap, "Matsuri... _Gomen."_

* * *

" _Mungkin lebih baik jika aku pergi. Aku memang tak pantas untukmu sama sekali, Gaara-sama."_ _Matsuri menggigit bibir lantas menunduk, menyerudukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke dada bidang sang pemuda._

 _Mencintai pemuda itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Situasinya saja yang tidak tepat._

 _Kalaupun memang menjatuhkan hati kepada Gaara adalah kubangan dosa, maka ia rela seluruh waktu hidupnya berada dalam neraka._

 _Kadang Matsuri bertanya, apa ini salahnya terlahir dalam keadaan seperti ini?_

 _Lucu sekali, jika ia boleh memilih pun, sudah barang tentu Matsuri menolak hidup dengan pelik._

 _Lantas kenapa orang-orang senang sekali menghakiminya? Padahal mereka semua sama di hadapan Tuhan. Hanya saja nasib mereka berbeda di dunia._

 _Gaara menyentuh pundaknya, memaksanya untuk mengangkat wajah, "Dengar, kau boleh saja pergi sejauh apapun, asal bersamaku."_

 _Tapi pada dasarnya, Gaara lah yang egois. Ia memaksa roda takdir berjalan sesuai keinginannya di saat yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah ia yang harus patuh mengikuti kemana pun takdir membawanya pergi._

 _Tapi kini, takdir di antara mereka bahkan telah terhenti. Habis sudah kesempatannya untuk melawan. Tidak juga untuk mulai menurut._

 _Ada sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi mereka. Sebuah benteng omong kosong bernama; kasta._

* * *

A/N: i know this is shit, bye


End file.
